


【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 8-9章

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 喷射预警。很黄很暴力，慎入。船桨二人果然是我的正正经经tla纯情担当hhh下次更新就让他俩也上整场夜班！
Kudos: 9





	【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 8-9章

**Author's Note:**

> 喷射预警。很黄很暴力，慎入。  
> 船桨二人果然是我的正正经经tla纯情担当hhh  
> 下次更新就让他俩也上整场夜班！

8  
白岩不作声了。任凭本田将他拦腰抱起，推开卫生间的门，把他稳稳地放在马桶前面，还贴心地提上了盖子。然后，贴在受惊的小猫咪身后，握住他颤抖着的柱身，说，来吧。  
即使淫荡放浪如白岩，也没见过这样的场面——平时玩得再怎么开也没关系，可在自己最爱的人面前就那样无防备地排泄出来，世上有比这更难为情的吗？他暗暗想着与其陷入如此境地，宁愿被不认识的陌生人蒙眼轮着插。但这回本田是有心要……白岩扭捏半天，还是被不肯屈服的大脑反射神经所支配，嗫嚅着怎么也尿不出来。  
本田见状没有说什么，只是贴得更近了些。鼻息是热的，贴在白岩耳边像哄小孩般嘘声吹着气，诱导着他的行为——本来下体已经长时间经过机械温和而重复的刺激而有点麻木了，白岩一开始没有大的反应，本田才想起有个东西忘了拔掉。他故意用了点力，将白岩后穴里还在蠕动的震动棒狠狠地拧进去，戳了几下带出去了。  
在本田拔出来的同时，准确地说是捅到前列腺的那一瞬间，白岩的身体陷入了漂浮。他自己也不知道自己在被做着什么，只是一股热流像鱼雷在温热的深海里炸开，前后都有东西在不断泉水一样喷涌出来。  
直到回过神来，眼前本田笑着说原来你也会像女孩子一样爽到潮吹啊，白岩才真实感受到了正在侵蚀自己的巨大羞耻，他都快在自己最亲密的恋人面前抬不起头了。草草撩过一眼下身，干涸的新鲜的精液——自己的，本田的，或者谁的，都浸染在大腿根部，淫靡得连他自己都不敢再度直视，只想着赶紧洗洗完事。  
好在本田根本不在意这些。对他来说，白岩即使被情欲被体液所弄脏，也是他心中永远明净的月亮。他像是安慰着受委屈的小朋友一样，用湿润和稍显笨拙局促的吻拭去白岩脸上斑斑的泪水痕迹，又打开花洒让温热的水流均匀浇在两个人身上；水温没调节好时白岩被突如其来的冷水吓了一激灵，腿一软，身上隐隐约约的快感还未完全散去又返回来。  
本田发现白岩没力气了，便让他挂在自己身上，一手扶着以防跌倒，一手帮他清理。结果还被恢复体力之后的当事人说像是老父亲，本田一边手里没停地递出两颗白眼，一边由这不经意间说出的淫言秽语又想到了一些奇怪的事情。  
9  
与此同时，关在壁橱里的两个人也开始渐渐不安分起来：安藤家的格局是传统的日式房屋，壁橱里放了一条自用一条客用两床棉被，因是他一人独居，也没有什么零碎的物品。但除去这些，要容下两个人高马大的成年男性还是有点困难。狭小的空间里，两个人的身体以一种奇异的方式扭曲在一起。安藤的一条腿蜷在另一条腿下面，压得生疼；与那城则静静地抱着膝缩在角落，不敢将身体施展开半分。  
透过薄薄一道纸门，能够看见对面浴室里隐隐约约的身影，听到喘息和呻吟夹杂着哗哗的水声。水流填满了两人之间沉默的间隙，可尴尬仍没有消解。安藤想，这就是所谓的吊桥效应吗？在其他功能被遮蔽的封闭空间里，能真实地闻到到对方头上清新的香波气味，感受到每一次呼吸的频率，是比现实更现实的纯粹感官世界——在如此境况下，安藤比平时更加迫切地渴求去寻找与那城那柔软的双唇。黑暗中探过身去的时候，竟发现对方也闭着眼，睫毛微微扇动，等待着口腔和心中同时被他充斥。  
这真是太好了。不用任何指示和说明，安藤和与那城的身体马上就纠缠到了一起。暗夜中燃起一寸小而薄的火光，摇曳着，晃动着，安藤的手爬上与那城的身体，而后慢慢移动到胸前。他起初没有要做爱的意思，只是把自己整个人委纳在了与那城的怀里，很小小声地，第一次说出了对方期待已久的那句话：  
“喜欢你，しょう。”  
什么也看不见，但与那城的脸上无疑浮现出了笑容。心里像被连续灌进一勺勺蜜般发沉，心想着安藤真是不可貌相的会钓，这么多年了终于来一句，还不是在他操自己的时候助兴用的。与那城都快被感动哭了，鼻翼一抽一抽，瓮声瓮气地回了句，我也是。不过下一秒与那城就明白了自己不该说刚才那句话了。对于硬汉安藤君来说，委委屈屈吐出那几个字的杀伤力简直堪比重型武器——不对，是他已经感受到了安藤身下的“重型武器”立起来了，正实枪荷弹，蓄势待发地顶着自己的肚子。  
在这种情况下，与那城自然是没法放开让安藤操的。不说自己刚刚被干射过还不在状态，就是这地方也局限得动弹不了……好在与那城是高材生，反应很快，可正在他伸手去掏安藤裤子想帮他用手解决的时候，门口忽然一阵响动——浴室门被拉开了。两种不同的步伐在渐渐靠近，最终有指节叩响柜门的声音：  
“ヨナさん、トモくん，你们在里面吧？不要做什么遮遮掩掩的事情了，快点出来吧，ruki可都看见了哦。ヨナ姐姐，过来帮ruki……嗯……可以帮个忙吗？”——本田又在一旁忍笑。这家伙什么时候学来的这种甜腻做作的说话口吻？是跟上班店里的妈妈桑hico子吗？他觉得好不适白岩，但用来求人却意外的不招人厌。  
手活服务都即将开始了遭人打断，安藤无疑是最不耐烦的那一个。但开灯后他看见与那城仍存刚才温情的眼神，舔舔嘴唇还是点了头。与那城整理好身上的衣服，便循着白岩的声音从安藤的面前离开了。  
结果还是中了白岩的圈套。与那城想着，这也太会蛊了吧？一边反抗，一边还是把奶子露了出来供人家玩赏。


End file.
